


Of tattoos and lazy days

by Paper_Stars



Series: The life and times of Nightvales first scientist (and no it's not Carlos) [4]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Im writing things out of order, M/M, Sheldon has tattoos, Sleepy Cuddles, and raj loves them, tattoooooos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Stars/pseuds/Paper_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon and Raj finally take a day off and they still spend it doing nothing but watching TV and talking about tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of tattoos and lazy days

                                         

                                     "So, what do you want to do today Mērā pyāra?" Raj asked quietly from his position on the couch, "We have the whole day off." 

Sheldon grumbled sleepily from the other side of the room. He was still upset that Raj had forced hm to take the day off and that Raj had managed to get him hooked on some new Indian tea that he now needed in order to wake up in the morning. Raj chuckled at his boyfriends antics and wlked across the room to wrap him in a hug.

"I know you wanted to go to work but we both a day to just be together, you know? The others agreed to leave us alone so we could have a lazy day." He nuzzled his head into the taller mans shoulder and sheldon sighed in defeat.

"Okay, we can have a lazy day." 

"See, it's nice when you let me have my way, now go sit on the couch and put on Doctor Who, i'll bring you your tea." Sheldon nodded and walked over to his spot then slumped down into it. 

"Do you want me to go on netflix or just watch whatever's on? " he asked. Raj shrugged.

"Let's watch whatever's on, i don't feel like deciding on and episode."

Five minutes later the boys were seated on the couch, Raj in between Sheldons legs and sitting against his chest, with tea and Doctor Who.  

"Sheldon can you grab a blanket I'm cold." Raj whined. Seldon rolled his eyes over his tea but still used an ice blue tentacle to grab a quilt from the closet.

"You know these things are very useful, everyone should get a pair." 

"Yes they should now hush, The Doctor is on." He said as he wrapped his arm around Raj.

 ~~~~They sat like that for hours, SHeldon sipping his tea and rifilling it as needed and Raj tracing patterns across his arms.

"Sheldon what is this thing moving around on your arm?" Raj asked, pointing to the small black line that were slugishly moving down the Nightvaleans arm.

"Those would be my tattoos love, i think they like you." sheldon said offhandedly.

"Really? How do you have sentient tatoos? Were you born with them or did they become that way after you got them? Does this only happen in Nightvale or can i get some? Are they just black lines or do you have different one?"

Sheldon chuckled, "Slow down there Raj i'll tell you. The tattoos come at important parts of my life and they have always been sentient, yes it only happens in Nightvale as it is a trait that stays witin my family and my family only and these arent't just black lines, i had to shrink them down otherwise i'd be covered in them."

"Ooh can you expand them for me I want to see." Raj asked.

Sheldon slid out from underneath Raj and took his pajama shirt off. Slowly his tattoos expanded across his body. They were equations and number and stars and absolutly beautiful. When they were done his entire body was covered in numbers.

"Pi was my first tattoo," Sheldon said, pointing to the spiraling numbers on his left wrist, "and The Golden Ratio was my second and after that they just started piling on." 

Raj stared at his Tattoos in awe. He traced his hand up an equation that stopped at a nebula over his heart.

"Whats this one?" he asked.

"It's new, it appeared shortly after we started dating."

"Oh wow. It's beautiful."

"I think so too, now let's finish Doctor Who." Sheldon said.

He dragged them back onto the sofa and they spent the rest of the day watching Doctor Who and cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry i haven't updated in a while i have no working computer within easy access. I've also had a bad case of writers constipation in regards to this series. so yea sorry, hope you enjoyed this and if you have any ideas for new stories i'm all ears. seriously. i am stuck in a rut five miles deep. 
> 
> Also sorry about anything Raj says that is not correct, i have nothing but Google translate and we all know how sucky that can be.


End file.
